Don't Cry, My Little Fox
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: After Cosmo's death, Tails becomes very depressed and works day and night with no sleep. Sonic, who has feelings for Tails, has been watching him and thinks he knows what to do to cheer the kit up. Contains yaoi! SonTails/SonicxTails. If you don't like that stuff, then don't read and don't flame! Oneshot!


_Hello! Tails Luv-er here, and this time, I have a cute little oneshot for you guys! It's a SonTails oneshot, and it takes place in the Sonic X universe after Cosmo dies. It says in my profile that I'd never write any yaoi where Tails is eight... Yeah, I lied! Oh, well! I hope you all like this!_

* * *

Don't Cry, My Little Fox

~Sonic's POV~

Man… Tails has been really depressed lately… Too depressed for my tastes. Granted that I don't like any kind of depression, his is just horrible. It's actually starting to get on my nerves. It's understandable, though. He had to kill Cosmo the Seedrian, the first person he had ever loved… well, romantically, anyway. How can I cheer him up? I hate seeing anyone like this, especially him. I mean, he's my little brother. Why would I want to see him like this?

Lately, though, he's become more than a little brother to me. When we were out in space, and he was falling in love with Cosmo, I found myself thinking something that I never thought I would. I fell in love with Tails in outer space. I didn't even know I was gay until then, and even then I had a hard time accepting it. You'd think that the hero of Mobius would be able to handle anything thrown at him, but that's just not true. I'm just not as strong as Tails and Amy and all my other friends think I am. The only reason I've been able to hang on is because of them. I need to protect them.

In fact, now that I think back, it's really _only_ been Tails that's kept me going. When Eggman tried to kill me on the ARK, the only reason I didn't freak out is because I knew Tails was still going to be alive. When I forced Tails and Amy to go away from the Egg Carrier when it was losing altitude, I only did it because I knew Tails was going to be safe. Everything I've done hasn't been for the people like everyone thinks. It's been for my little fox kit, the one that I love so much.

I can't believe I only had this revelation now instead of way earlier. I guess all of it was just love under the guise of friendship. I wonder if… he loves me, too… No, he can't love me. He's straight and I know it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Cosmo. But what if he's bi? That's a possibility, but I doubt it. From what I've seen, people know if they're gay earlier than they know if they're bi, and Tails is only eight… well, almost nine… Wait, today's his ninth birthday! I'm such a terrible brother! How could I have forgotten?

I've been on a run for the whole time I've been thinking about this, so I quickly run back home. I don't even bother to pick up a present, because I have a plan, and if this works out, then I won't need a present. When I walk in the door, I, as always, hear tinkering sounds coming from the workshop. I walk in there, and Tails, instead of working on the X-Tornado, has decided to work on the Tornado-2. It's nice to see a bit of a change, even if it's something as small as this.

"Hey, buddy!" I exclaim as I stroll over to him.

Without averting his attention from his work, he responds, "Hey, Sonic."

I feel a need to do something right now… I wanna make it seem as brotherly as possible, though, as not to scare the little fox. "Happy birthday, li'l bro!" I lean down and kiss his forehead, and… if my eyes aren't deceiving me, he's actually blushing. To make it seem a tad more brotherly, I ruffle his hair a bit, and he chuckles, his blush all but disappearing.

"Thanks!" He looks really tired right now… Perfect for my plan, but I still hate seeing him like this.

"Tails, you're lookin' pretty tired there. Why don't you take a break or a nap or something?" He opens his mouth and is about to speak, but I interrupt him. "The Tornado will be fine. I'm worried that you're not getting enough sleep. Now I want you to go to bed… or am I gonna have to carry you up there myself?" I smirk at him, and he growls quietly before folding his arms.

"I'm not moving, and you're not gonna—WAH!" Without warning, I scoop him up into my arms bridal style. "S-S-Sonic! I-I told you I d-d-don't wanna go to b-bed!" He's blushing like crazy… Even more perfect than the fact that he's tired… He tries to wrestle out of my hold on him, but I don't let him, and once he realizes that he's not getting out of there, he stops. "Do I seriously h-have to go to bed?"

I nod, trying my best not to blush. "Yes. I want you to get some sleep. Just because it's the middle of the day doesn't mean that you can't sleep."

"B-but it's my birthday!" he exclaims as I start walking up the stairs leading from the workshop to the house. "I should get to do what I want!"

I sigh. "You're getting way too headstrong, buddy." I start walking up another flight of stairs, which leads to the upper floor containing my room, a bathroom, and Tails' room. He doesn't talk to me for the rest of the walk up there. I place him on his bed and start to cover him up, but he takes the covers from me.

"I got it, Sonic…" Is he angry with me? Oh, well… He pulls the blankets over himself. "You can leave now."

I shake my head. "Nope. I'm not leaving until I'm sure you've fallen asleep." He growls again, but unfortunately for him, I know he's still susceptible to lullabies, and I start singing.

_Fall asleep, my little one  
Nothing can hurt you; it is all done  
Let your sadness and grief leave  
No longer those things shall you heave  
But I know things can be tough  
Going on through the rough  
Just let everything go  
You will feel no more woe_

Before I know it, I can hear little snores coming from his tiny mouth. I know where the words of that song hit him. I've sung that to him over and over again since Cosmo died, but I don't think he's taken the message to heart. I wish he would. I hate seeing him like this.

I need to let him sleep a little longer for this plan to work, so I walk downstairs and put in a movie, but I make sure the movie isn't loud enough to wake Tails. After an hour and a half, I decide that it's finally time to put everything into action.

I walk upstairs and go into his room to find that he's still sleeping soundly. I can tell he's actually sleeping, because I know he can't fake snores this tiny. I walk over to him and take a good look at his soft and cute face. He's so adorable when he's sleeping. I can't believe I'm about to wake him up, but I need to if I want him to know how I feel.

I climb on his bed and get on top of him, and luckily for me, he still doesn't wake up. And that's when I lean down and… press my lips against his. They're so soft and silky. I press deeper into the kiss and close my eyes, but a few seconds later, I feel two strong hands push me away and onto the floor, and I hit my head on the nightstand next to the bed. I start rubbing my head and look up, and I see Tails looking at me with an expression of surprise, shock, hurt, and fear on his face. Fear and hurt? Why those? He looks as if he's on the brink of tears.

"Get out…" he mumbles as tears start streaming down his face.

"Tails, I—" is all I get out before he interrupts me.

"I said to get the heck out, Sonic!" he screams. "Don't you understand Mobian? I never wanna see you again!"

"Look, just let me talk to you, buddy!" I take his hand into mine, but he pulls it away and slaps me on the face.

"Go away! If you wanna stay, then that better not have been what I think it was!" I close my eyes and hang my head out of shame. I have no explanation. "I thought so! So get lost!"

I hold back my own tears as best as I can as I run into my own room and close the door behind me. I walk over and plop down on my bed, and all of the tears start coming anyway. How could I have been so stupid? I'm such a goddamn idiot! I probably scarred Tails for life!

I can't be around him anymore, though, because I know I'll be tempted to do that again. I need to leave, but I can't leave without leaving a note or something. I find a piece of paper and a pen and start writing away. Once I'm finished, I fold it and write "Tails" on it before I place it on my bed. "Good-bye, buddy…" I mutter before I walk over to my window and open it. I quietly step out onto the roof and close the window, and then I hop down to the ground and start running. "I'm gonna miss you…"

~Tails' POV~

Why was Sonic kissing me? I mean, he's kissed me before, but not like that. It was kinda scary, though… I'm not really sure if he's to blame, however. He is a teenager, after all, and hormones go crazy at that point in life. Was he really doing it because he loves me? It sure felt like it. Past the scariness of it all, I could only feel love emanating from him. And as much as I hate to admit it, I did kinda like it… I wanted to kiss back, but I was so frightened and shocked that I didn't know what else to do than push him away and retaliate.

I don't know if this is real or not, but now that I think back on it, I kinda liked being kissed by him. Maybe, if it hadn't been done so suddenly, I would've liked it. I need to go and talk to him. I need to make sure he's okay, both emotionally and physically… and I need to apologize. I get off my bed and wipe my tears away before walking over to Sonic's closed bedroom door. I hesitate for a second before I knock.

"Sonic?" No response. "It's Tails… I… I came to apologize for my reaction back there. I reacted a bit too harshly, and I'm sorry. I know I probably hurt you in more ways than one, but if you really do love me, I'd like to give that a second chance." Still no response. "C'mon, Sonic… Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad. I said I'm sorry." I open the door, and… he's not here! Oh, no!

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" Wait, there's a piece of paper on his bed. It has my name on it. I pick it up and unfold it, and it's a letter to me.

* * *

Dear Tails,

You probably hate me right now. You're probably glad I left. I know you probably didn't mean it when you said to get lost, but I did anyway. I'm sorry, buddy. I really am… but I just can't stay here. Not after that. Even if you aren't glad I left, even if you don't hate me right now, even if you didn't mean it when you said to get lost, I can't come back. I'd be too tempted to do that again. I don't think you'd ever understand, so I'll just leave it at that. If you need someone to take care of you, go to Amy or Vanilla. Tell them the truth about what happened. I'm ashamed, yes, but I'm not about to deny it. Whatever you do, just don't try to find me. It'll be better if you just forget me, as I know I'll have to forget you. You've been the best friend and brother ever, and yes, I really do love you, but there's nothing I can do now. Look, I'm not as strong as you think I am. You're the only reason I'm able to go on, and without you, I'm just an empty shell. Good-bye, Tails. I hope you can make a good life without me.

With Love Forever,  
Sonic

P.S.: Happy birthday, buddy!

* * *

Oh, God, Sonic… Why did you…? How could you…? How could you even think that kind of stuff? I can't believe it… And I did that to him! I'm so stupid! I have no time to waste! I have no idea when he left, or even which direction he went, but I have to find him at all costs…! Wait, I know where he might be! The Green Hill! That's where I've gotta look!

I quickly run down into the workshop and take the Tornado-2. Within only thirty seconds, I'm out of the garage and flying over the sea. "Sonic, please be okay! I'm sorry!"

Soon enough, South Island is in my sights, and I can see the Green Hill's checkered hills and canyons. I start to fly over the zone, but it's hard to see anything since it's nighttime, but I finally see something blue leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed.

I land the plane and run over to him, but I don't call his name, because I don't want to wake him, and when I arrive near him, I sit down next to him. Well, what do ya know…? He actually looks really cute when he's sleeping. I can't believe I never noticed that before… Wait, did I just say, er… think that? I'm not gay! But why did his kiss feel good, and why do I feel attracted to him? I felt the same way about Cosmo, too… Oh, Cosmo…! No, no! The tears can't come now…! But they are anyway!

Without even a second thought, I let my head fall onto Sonic's lap, and I can feel him moving. "T-T-Tails?" he exclaims, and in his voice is both relief and surprise, and then he's silent. I think he's noticing my tears…

~Sonic's POV~

What in the world is Tails doing here? The note explicitly said not to come looking for me! Wait, are those… tears? No, no, no, he can't cry. He can't cry. No crying… He's probably thinking of Cosmo again. I want so bad to cheer him up by kissing him, but I know I can't do that again… Why can't I do it again, though? I mean, it's not like we're actual brothers, and he really needs cheering up right now. But what if he does the same thing he did in his room?

No, cheering him up is number one on my list right now. I sit him up on my lap and cradle his head in the crook of my elbow. "Shh… Don't cry, li'l buddy… I'm right here for ya…"

He sniffles a couple times and speaks through his sobs, "But… C-Cosmo was the o-o… only one who actually… l-loved me like that… in m-m-my entire life…"

I shake my head. "She's not, though." He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"She's not?" I shake my head again. "Who else… l-loves me like th-that?"

"Me," I reply simply before I press my lips once more against his, and he gasps, but unlike I expected, he doesn't pull away. He actually presses deeper into the kiss.

We break away after about thirty seconds. "Oh, Sonic… I'm so glad I found you!"

I smile at him. "So am I, so don't cry, my little fox, because you have me here with you." And without warning, he pulls me into another kiss, which I gladly receive. This has got to be one of the best days of my life!

* * *

_So, what did you all think? I thought it was extremely cute when I was writing it! I hope you all think the same! For those of you wondering about my other stories, especially _It's So Wrong_, they will be updated! I just have to think of ideas. If any of you, my fellow readers and writers, have any ideas for things that I could put in _My Rival's Brother_, please PM me! I have run dry of ideas on there, but I really want to continue that story. I will give you credit if I use your idea, so fret not! Oh, and the lyrics earlier in the story are from the story _Lullaby_ by Camobamo1. Thanks for reading, and please review!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
